politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Sophia
''Throughout the Republic of Sophia's lifetime people have sought to spread misinformation. Let this page be the one truth. The constitution 'Formation' In the beginning there were two; Dr Danzan and admiralbubbles. They fled the the Persians and swore never to bow down to a mortal man. Luck was on their side and as the clouds parted in the horizon they saw a majestic land. Full of life and rich in treasures beyond their wildest imaginations. Light shon down on them filtering through the green canopy and as it set they battled the native fauna for what seemed two or more sleepless days and nights. Underneath the bedrock was where they found shelter. Making camp and finding food was their only mission on that following day. Many days and nights followed this way. The terrors in the night always finding an entrance into their meager living quarters. It was on this day they began to build. In between skirmishes with the foe they constructed this colossal building. Creating it from the ground up, an effort which only a god could equal. Nighttime became easier. The towering walls kept the foe out. It was on the tenth day when Fuzzizrekt arrived, a pillar parting the mists of time. Across the lands word spread of the three heroes who vanquished the enemy and they formed from then on The Republic of Sophia. Triumph was theirs at last as the last wooden block was nailed to the roof. It had been completed. The building which would stand the test of time. If you ever choose to visit the land which these three call home. You best be warned; not all who enter leave alive. 'The Great Fire of 2014' On March 31, 2014, the Capitol building was struck by lighting and the resulting fire caused significant damage to the building and surrounding areas. As a testimony to the spirit of perseverance of the Sophian people, the building was soon rebuilt and improved, and remains in majesty and glory. 'The War on Colomican Thievery''' - 03/4/14 On 03/04/14, the Federal Reserve Bank of ROS was found to be broken into and a large sum of diamonds were stolen. After investigating the snitch block, it was found that Colomican forces were responsible for the break-in and theft. After numerous ultimatums to return the diamonds met no reply, the Republic of Sophia was forced into a conflict in order to retrieve the diamonds lost. Colomica was no match for the combined power and strategic skills of the citizens of the Republic*. In the end the Colomican undersea base was emptied and flooded, and an auxillary base was also burnt to the ground. 'The Sophian Invasion of Cascadia' - 09/4/14 ''Background Following the diplomatic tension that arose due to the accidental raid on Cascadia, the Sophian government was left in a precarious situation with a potential enemy preparing for war. Deeply concerned with the new alliance between Cascadia and Britain, the political change to a communist dictatorship within Cascadia, as well as the recent attack on Prussia by SRHF with a weapon of mass destruction (wither), and with intelligence that Cascadia was constructing the same weapon, the Sophian government began drawing out plans for a pre-emptive strike. ''War Declared '' The Republic of Sophia declared war on Cascadia and Britain at 9PM AEST on April 8th 2014. The attack began an hour later. A comment from the Sophian President, Admiralbubbles, indicates that the objective of the invasion was to 'completely and utterly neutralise any Cascadian ability to make war against the Republic of Sophia.' ''The Raid on Britain '' Sophian forces first began scouting for Britain after it was discovered that the faction had negative power. Soon thereafter, the forces found Britain uninhabited, and began targeting strategic locations for search and destruction. The raid was brief, and the goal was for shock and awe. ''Operation Wrath of Zeus (Battle of Cascadia) '' After Britain was neutralised, the Sophian forces began marching on Cascadia and reached it quickly. Search and destroy was immediately carried out after discovering Cascadia too was in negative power. All weapons and war materials were found and seized. More importantly, several portals were destroyed to hinder any ability to produce a wither. Land at strategic locations were also seized and materials that could be used to exchange for weapons were also destroyed or seized. In the middle if the operation, the Cascadian Seany logged into the server. Sophian forces were able to neutralise Seany several times, decreasing Cascadian power further, allowing Sophian forces to claim further strategic locations. After being killed several times, Seany stopped logging in. The Battle of Cascadia left the Cascadian economy crippled and brings its very existence into question. ''Operation Continual Vigilance '' Following the battle, the ongoing mission of the Sophian military is to monitor and eliminate the Cascadian threat. The mission also includes the upgrade of Sophian defence against any further aggression. After the Battle of Sophia (Below), the operation also started to focus on the SRHF threat. 'The Battle of Sophia''' - 09/4/14 On April 9 2014, the Sophian capital, Sophia suffered a sudden and unprovoked attack from a coalition headed by the Socialist Repulic of Honest Farmers (SRHF). The attack was allegedly the response to Operation Wrath of Zeus, however, the large amount of wealth taken indicates it's a war for SRHF dominance and expansion. Sophia's walls were breached and SRHF forces poured into the city. Defenders fought the invaders valiantly but were unable to hold the city against a much larger force and under surprise. SRHF used WMDs (Wither of Mass Destruction) on the city, leaving it heavily damaged. In addition to this, x-ray hacks are suspected to have been used to discover hidden vaults. Several vaults impossible to destroy on claimed land were also bombed, leaving the circumstances extremely suspicious. After the battle, the Sophian government considered the city lost, and began to regroup and locate new locations for a capital, which led to the Sophian Protection of Nova. 'Operation Righteous Retribution' - 12/4/14 Operation Righteous Retribution was carried out by the military of the Republic of Sophia against the SRHF on April 12, 2014. The operation was a response to the attack on the Sophian Capital, Sophia. RoS recovered all wealth taken during the Battle of Sophia, as well as extra spoils of war. SRHF suffered heavy damage within its city, with portions of land claimed by RoS. ''Background'' On April 9, 2014, a coalition headed by the SRHF attacked the Sophian capital, Sophia. The attack was allegedly a response to the earlier attack on Cascadia by RoS. However, the large amount of wealth taken by SRHF indicates that it simply needed an excuse to invade RoS, and had no interest of its so-called allies. After the attack, Sophian forces conducted extensive reconnaisance for the location of SRHF. It was eventually located early on April 12, and military operations in the area soon began. ''The Initial Raid'' The city was defended by high, layered walls. The Sophian forces were able to breach the wall eventually and entered the city. Among entrance, all wealth taken from Sophia was soon located and captured among SRHF's own wealth. Among captured items are SRHF's arms and armors. The forces proceeded to destroy buildings and vital infrastructures which could contribute to the SRHF war effort. As the forces made deeper into the city, several TNT cannons were constructed to destroy targets, including animal farms, automated cookers, and a mob grinder. These infrastructures either suffered severe damage or were completely destroyed. ''Cowardice During the raid, Jammit999 of SRHF was online to defend the city. However, after seeing the approach of Sophian forces, he deserted his post and ran away. This act of cowardice further encouraged the Sophian onslaught. ''Aftermath After futile struggles from the remaining SRHF force led by Jammit999, they were successful neutralized by the Sophian force through the fencing off of their respective spawn points, hence effectively eradicating any further possible attempt of resistance. At the conclusion of the operation the Sophian force then moved on to a systematic search & destroy that aims to completely render all other accessible resources and infrastructures redundant as a cautionery act to those who dared commit anti-Sophian crime. The Sophian government are currently waiting on SRHF to declare their surrender and issue a formal apology to the entire server and provide restitution for the wealth wrongfully appropriated from Republic of Sophia. 'RE: - SHRF Page Vandalism' To the claim made by SHRF that a declaration of war was never made. SHRF made a declaration of war against us under http://politicraft.wikia.com/wiki/SRHF_Declaration_2, including the provision that 'this conflict shall continue until RoS agrees to post on the /pol/iticraft wiki a full apology for their actions'. No such apology was issued, and as such our attack was part of the continuing conflict. This shows SHRF struggling to find a shade of strength or integrity in the war that continues to ensue.